Dans tes Ténèbres
by Maayou
Summary: Sasuke kidnappe Sakura et lui demande de l'aider dans ses missions personnelles. La Kunoichi, pas d'accord, en profite pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison. [SasuSaku] Rated T.


Sakura ouvrit brusquement ses yeux verts. Son instinct aiguisé de Kunoichi la fit aussitôt savoir qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre comme elle aurait dû l'être. Elle déglutit quand ses paupières s'habituèrent à la lumière sombre de la pièce et elle regarda avec panique autour d'elle. Elle put voir – difficilement, parce que la lumière était faible – qu'elle était allongée dans un lit et qu'elle était dans une sorte de... cave... celle-là ne lui disait rien.

Que s'était-il passé ? L'avait-on kidnappée ? Mais quand ? Elle l'aurait ressentit - hier encore elle était dans sa chambre.

Elle serra le poing et essaya de bouger, mais elle comprit bien trop rapidement qu'elle était attachée. Des cordes de chakra enveloppaient son corps si brutalement qu'elle n'envisagea même pas de tirer dessus. Elle poussa un grondement. Si elle attrapait le salaud qui avait osé lui faire ça... !

« - Qui est là ? Finit-elle par hurler, essayant de bouger. Montrez-vous, si vous l'osez ! »

Elle tira sur ses bras mais ne put enlever les anneaux de fer qui enserraient ses poignets. Elle laissa échapper un rugissement de haine quand les anneaux ne bougeaient pas et que sa peau protesta contre le fer. Comment son agresseur avait-il fait pour la kidnapper sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Elle aurait dû le sentir. A moins que...

Elle arrêta brusquement de penser lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de la pièce. Soudainement, un chakra oppressant se fit ressentir. Même si Sakura était d'un naturel courageux et battant, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration lorsqu'elle sentit le chakra de la personne. Un chakra puissant, sombre et lourd, mais qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien...

Elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

Sasuke.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis si longtemps, qui l'avait quittée pour se venger, qui avait ensuite essayé de la tuer alors qu'elle tentait elle-même de le faire se tenait face à elle. Sakura arrêta aussitôt de respirer, inconsciemment. Elle ne put que l'observer, ses yeux verts grands ouverts alors qu'elle le voyait doucement la regarder, l'expression toujours aussi... froide. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Toujours aussi grand, aussi impressionnant, aussi effrayant... Mais toujours aussi beau. La jeune kunoichi déglutit quand son regard sombre balaya son corps de la tête aux pieds.

Sakura se ressaisit. Elle n'était plus la même. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus peur.

Même quand son regard onyx l'observait avec une telle froideur.

- _Sasuke ?!_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement, poings serrés. Et pourquoi je suis attachée ?!

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la contempler, sans rien faire. Apparemment, pensa Sakura, il ne prévoyait pas de la tuer. Pas dans un futur proche en tout cas.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Sasuke ! Réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?!

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, répondit finalement sa voix grave, et elle fut surprise du ton qu'il employa.

Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il lui parlait comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il lui demande de l'aide, qu'il ne lui demandait qu'un simple service. Même si Sasuke ne demandait jamais rien.

Elle cligna des yeux.

- _Quoi ? _Tu te fiches de moi ?!

Lentement, il s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à s'arrêter juste en face. Sakura tenta de se tenir à la distance la plus éloignée de lui, sentant son cœur battre plus vite. Allait-il la tuer ?  
Il leva sa main et la posa à côté de son visage. Sakura retint son souffle.

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide et tu vas m'aider. »

« - Et puis quoi encore ? Vas te faire voir, Sasuke ! »

Soudainement, le dernier des Uchiha agrippa fermement son cou, ses mains s'enroulant autour de la gorge nue de la kunoichi. Il la tint fermement, mais pas assez pour l'étouffer, juste pour la tenir en place. Sakura sentit son cœur s'accélérer mais elle refusa d'avoir peur de lui, alors elle soutint son regard, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux vert eau.

- Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, murmura Sasuke, pensif, le regard posé sur sa peau. ...Sakura.

Son prénom sonna à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie, et Sakura frissonna. Il avait prononcé son nom d'une manière si curieuse, comme si elle était quelque chose de précieux et de... innocent.

Sauf qu'elle n'était plus cette fille faible et innocente. Elle était l'apprenti de Tsunade, le cinquième Hokage, et elle pouvait mettre fin à n'importe quelle vie comme elle pouvait en guérir.

Elle respira lentement, tentant de se calmer. Il était trop près pour que ses idées ne fonctionnent normalement. Sasuke Uchiha était trop près d'elle, et Sakura ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être intimidée, et ce malgré elle.

- Alors tue-moi, lança-t-elle soudainement, déterminée d'en finir. Vas-y.

Sasuke leva ses yeux sombres sur elle, lentement, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire moqueur.

- Tu as peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Vraiment ? Tu crois que sous mes doigts je ne sens pas... ton pouls s'accélérer ?

Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa clavicule.

Sakura ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Elle ne parlerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas lâchée. Pourquoi Sasuke l'aurait-il kidnappée, elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait d'elle ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, Sakura, finit par dire Sasuke, tout amusement disparu. Je ne suis pas là pour discuter, ni pour jouer. Tu vas soigner mes blessures, comme il le faut, et je te rendrai la vie sauve.

- Parce que tu comptes me tuer ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je désire, oui. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais.

- Et moi je pense que c'est ce que tu veux faire croire à tout le monde.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ne me mets _pas_ au défi. Tu risquerais de le payer cher.

- Eh bien vas-y.

Sasuke serra les dents. Une lueur de mépris passa soudainement dans son regard, et il leva la main, prêt à la frapper.

Sakura ferma les yeux, prête à ressentir la douleur, sauf qu'au final elle ne sentit que sa main sur sa joue, aussi douce qu'une plume.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Son regard n'avait pas changé.

Soudainement, son ex coéquipier agrippa son menton avec violence et l'obligea à lui faire face. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa mâchoire. Elle tressaillit.

- Petite idiote, lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

Et avec ça, il s'en alla.

Sakura retrouva son souffle.

Comment ferait-elle pour s'échapper ?

* * *

OK je suis nouvelle sur ce couple. De un, parce que j'ai commencé à écrire ça depuis longtemps et que je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le terminer, de deux parce que je détèste (et je le répète) le personnage de Sakura. Du coup, la mettre avec Sasuke est difficile, mais, BON, je les trouve jolis et pas trop mal ensemble donc, why not. :)

Sinon, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette histoire. Ca peut rester comme ça. Incomplet. Ou alors je peux rajouter une suite... ça dépend. A voir, donc ^^

Étant nouvelle sur ce couple, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis sur ce que je viens d'écrire !

A vos claviers ;)

Maayou


End file.
